The Invisible War
by XDarkRider
Summary: He was given a second chance, a new life. Now living with a new identity in a new world, Lelouch must fight a new war, a Geass War. The Black Knight must embark in a campaign to protect all that he loves, or risk losing everything. Time travel story of a different kind
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, here's a new idea I've been playing around with, hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Death was supposed to be silent wasn't it? Yet the ringing of ticks echoed in his ear, Lelouch to his surprise opened his eyes, he saw a twilight sky, a sight he never thought he would be able to see again; was this heaven? It couldn't be, after all the things he's done, heaven was the last place he would be. Looking closer Lelouch realized where he was, it was C's World, he looked to himself, dressed in his white emperor outfit he realized the blood stain on his chest was gone, as if he was never impaled, but that wasn't possible he knew for sure Suzaku had stabbed him with the sword, he saw it, he felt it. Looking around he tried to make sense of what was going around him,

"I welcome you, Lelouch vi Britannia" a voice came from behind him, turning around Lelouch came face to face with a figure of shadow,

"and who are you?" he questioned the figure,

"I go by many names; but you can call me god" Lelouch didn't react, he almost expected these turn of events after all he was the one who used Geass on the collective conscious,

"why does god want to meet me?" Lelouch asked,

"walk with me" the two strolled through a long corridor, looking left and right Lelouch noticed moving paintings many of them were of battles and wars he noted of something unusual about them, Lelouch looked closer before his eyes widened,

"Geass and Code" the shadowed figure spoke as it noticed Lelouch's shock, "every war, every conflict, Geass and Code are always involved, changing the tides, separating the victor from the loser"

"just how long has Geass existed?" Lelouch asked,

"since the beginning of time; this power was a gift from me to a race of human's for their evolutionary growth, however it was a mistake as the power was soon used to destroy themselves"

"then how did Geass survive?" they stopped as the figure looked to Lelouch,

"and that is where you come in Lelouch" the boy raised a brow unsure what God was asking of him, "the world you live in is merely a branch sprouting from the center of a greater tree; when the core is destroyed the branches die with it" eyes narrowed, Lelouch did not like where this was going, "the mother world is at the brink of destruction and the survival of Geass is what is causing it" the world around them started to morph and surrounding them was a land of emptiness, "I need you to protect the mother world and become its guardian; prevent its destruction"

"you make it sound so easy" Lelouch responded crossing his arms,

"it isn't, but you are the only one capable of completing such task"

"and if I refuse?" the figure smirked,

"you get sent to hell" sighing the demon emperor gazed at the empty field,

"so I either get slaved to do your bidding or I get sent to eternal damnation"

"don't think of it as slavery, think of it as you getting a second chance at life but with certain conditions that you must fulfill" sighing Lelouch weighed his options; on one hand he would be living the rest of his life in the worst place to ever grace the world, though there was a part of him that knew that it was the perfect place for himself considering all the things he's done; on the other he would be fighting yet another war, which seemed much more interesting in his book; well it was a rather easy decision for him,

"what do I have to do?" God grinned,

"as you know those who possess Code have unnatural abilities" Lelouch nodded, "they grant mortals the immortality as well as various psychic abilities; but did you know that Code grants mortals abilities beyond that?"

"what do you mean?" with a wave God morphed the world around once more, this time they were surrounded by millions of Geass insignia's,

"Code is a power that grants abilities that break the laws of nature, to break boundaries and become on the same level as god; and there is one power that must be protected at all costs" the world shifted once more, the insignia's slowly disappeared leaving only one looming over them, "the power to manipulate fate" eyes narrowed a small grin formed on Lelouch's lips,

"you want me to protect the one who possess such a Code"

"you catch on quick" the figure muttered, "yes, you are correct, the one who possesses such a Code has the ability to manipulate the future of the world, to save it or to destroy it; you must stop the people who wish to use this power to destroy and you must guide the one who possesses it to lead the human race to salvation" God lifted out its palm as a Geass insignia formed before Lelouch's eyes; the insignia floated gently towards him, "the journey before you will be a long and eternal one; I will grant you a special Code that will aid you on your quest" God gave Lelouch a mischievous smirk "I recommend using the time to learn how to use it" Lelouch reached out his right hand as the insignia merged onto his hand,

"you make it sound like this power could potentially be dangerous for me" the figure grinned widened in response,

"that's for you to find out" the world once again morphed, but this time into something more normal, a small room with a silver door, Lelouch looked down at himself no longer wearing his white Emperor clothing, now sporting simple light brown pants and a white shirt, he gave God an odd look,

"if you expect to live in a different time period it would be best that you look the part" it explained, "you know, so you don't attract any attention" Lelouch didn't say anything merely shrugged it off, he approached the door,

"oh and one more thing" Lelouch turned to the shadowed figure, "try and not get yourself killed" shaking his head at God's attempt at a joke Lelouch opened the door and disappeared behind it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

If you were given the chance to live a different life would you take it? This question has echoed through L.L's mind ever since. He never did quite understand why he was given this opportunity, but there was one thing he did know, he was going to make sure to live through it to the fullest. L.L stared into his reflection, his piercing violet eyes stared back; brushing back wild strands of his hair he splashed a handful of cold water onto his face. He sighed, it has been a year since the Black Rebellion and things have become quite different than what he would have imagined; for one Nunnally has transformed from an innocent little girl to a master deceiver, it pained him to see this change but he realized that he could not shelter the girl forever, she needed to see the world for what it truly is, especially after everything the two have been through, from assisting a rebellion to waging war against the Geass Order. Another thing that surprised him was Nunnally's sister, Lilia, also known as Zero, she was much different than he had imagined, for one the girl was an emotional wreck though she did a very good job at masking it, if it had not been for Nunnally who explained to him about her sisters condition he probably wouldn't notice; from what she told him when Japan was invaded by Britannia Lilia had to fight their way through the battle zone, although Nunnally didn't say he probably guessed that Lilia was forced to take dozens of lives just to ensure their survival, he kind of pitied the girl to know that she was forced to kill at such a young age, it probably still haunted her; sometimes it made him wonder if he would have become like her if he had been put in such a situation. Another thing that surprised him was the result of Lilia's capture by Sir Kururugi, he would have thought that she would have had her memory altered and released to serve as bait for C.C. but that didn't seem to be the case, this however did not make him falter, rather to him it made things a little bit more interesting.

L.L stood in the shadows of his accomplice's room; after all he was supposed to be her Dark Knight, the man who served under the shadows. The door opened and in wheeled a young girl with long chestnut hair dressed in a pink dress; she sat in an electronic wheel chair. Knowing that she was alone L.L walked up to her,

"Nunnally" he said, the girl turned to him and opened her eyes revealing a geass insignia in both her eyes; she smiled at him,

"good morning L.L, would you like some tea?" Nunnally asked,

"that would be nice" he replied, the two proceeded to a small table with a pot of tea already brewing ready to be consumed, sitting down L.L looked out the window, he stared at the beautiful sight that was Pendragon. Pouring the tea into two small white cups Nunnally had only one thought, Lilia, her sister had gone missing and there was no sight of her whereabouts, worry consumed her thoughts, she could only pray that she was safe.

"Is there any news of my sister's whereabouts?" Nunnally asked as she passed L.L a cup of tea,

"not at the moment, however I have hacked into the Orders database and found some very interesting Intel, it says that a facility has been established in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle about a year ago" L.L answered, he took the cup and took a quick sip,

"I see…" Nunnally whispered, "What do you think we can find there?" L.L merely shrugged,

"anything is possible at the moment" Nunnally merely sighed at his response, "one more thing" L.L started, Nunnally looked up at him, "the Geass Order has moved its base to Africa, namely in the Sahara Desert; its exact location is still unknown"

"are they causing any trouble?" she asked, "no, they are laying low at the moment"

"then they are not the concern at the moment" L.L nodded in agreement, "I want you to investigate this facility and report back" Nunnally said, L.L nodded and drank the rest of his tea. He stood up,

"I will report back as soon as possible" he said before leaving the room. Nunnally stared as she watched L.L disappear into the shadows, sighing she took another sip of tea, she closed her eyes and retook her appearance as the crippled princess, she heard a knock on her door,

"come in" she called out, the door opened. From the sound of the footsteps Nunnally identified the guest, "hello Suzaku" Nunnally said, she gave him her sweet smile,

"hello Nunnally, did you have a guest?" he asked noticing the empty cup sitting opposite of the blind princess,

"ah yes, he left just a while ago" was the reply, she gave him a concerned look, "was there something you wanted?"

"hmm? Oh yes, as you have requested the Emperor has assigned you to govern Area 11" he replied,

"that's wonderful news, and maybe we can finally find my sister's whereabouts" she replied with the most excited tone she could muster up, in reality she knew exactly what had happened on that day. Nunnally sensed Suzaku stiffen at her response,

"y-yes maybe we can" he mumbled,

"so when do we leave?" she asked,

"in two weeks time" he answered, Nunnally nodded. With that Suzaku left the room, opening her eyes Nunnally glared at the door,

"I'll play along for now Suzaku, but I will want answers soon" she said.

Hidden in the depths of the Atlantic Ocean, lay the hidden mobile base of the Geass Knights, the organization that L.L. and Nunnally formed one year ago. L.L. walked along the corridors, pondering his next course of action. Stepping inside the hangar he walked past the construction around him but couldn't help but glance at the suits the organization was developing. A single word could describe his thoughts; amazed; standing close to five meters tall were the Knight's Exosuits; its humanoid structure allowed it maximum mobility to the extent that it could match human movements. Its shock absorbent armor allows it to withstand high caliber rounds; when compared to knightmare frames the exosuits were on a whole different level. However that didn't mean that the Geass Knights didn't possess any knightmare frames, in fact L.L walked towards a grey and red trimmed knightmare frame, it was a lot taller than normal knightmare frames; equipped with a double winged float system allowing the machine to go airborne and with the newly developed PULSE technology; attached to the left arm of the machine was a heavy arm-mounted pulse machine gun, able to fire twenty rounds per second which could tear a small squad of knightmare frames in a matter of seconds; on its hip attached an anti-airship MVS sword which could cut a Carleon class battleship in half with a single slice. L.L looked up at the towering machine with distress,

"ah, good to see you L.L" a voice called from behind him, L.L turned around and faced a blonde haired man wearing a white lab coat,

"good to see you too Alex" L.L responded, the man who stood in front of him was the one and only Alexander Ashford, the mastermind behind their organizations equipment and weaponry; he was also grandson to Ruben Ashford and cousin of Milly Ashford, "I'll be taking the Evangel" he said, Alex raised a brow,

"oh, where to?"

"an island located in the Bermuda triangle" he responded "I have Intel that tells me Britannia has a facility in that location" Alex nods in understanding,

"see if you are able to get your hands on some data that would be beneficial to my research" L.L nodded, "oh by the way, C.C is here to see you" this got his attention, after all its been a while since the two of them spoke,

"where is she right now?" he asked the scientist who merely pointed behind him

"in the lounge" L.L nodded and thanked him, before heading towards his destination; his trip would have to be put on hold.

Walking into the lounge L.L was not surprised at the sight, C.C sat comfortably on the sofa hugging her Cheese-kun plushy and munching on what seemed to be her ninth slice of pizza; he still wondered how she kept her slim figure with her kind of diet. C.C finally noticing the raven haired man's presence swallowed her food, before picking up another slice,

"I'm surprised to see you here of all places" L.L said

"it's good to know I can still surprise you" she responded, L.L took a seat in front of her,

"so what do you want?" he asked,

"the same thing you want, I want to find Lilia vi Britannia" C.C answered with a very bored tone

"and what makes you think I know where she is?" he questioned her,

"must I really answer that" L.L chuckled, shaking his head in the process

"I guess not"

"so any news on the Order?" she asked,

"the Intel I have wouldn't be new to you; after all you have a way of knowing everything I know"

L.L was an unusual character. He had the ability to utilize both Code and Geass thus named as the one with the power of Code Geass. His Geass surprisingly was the same to Lilia's own Geass, within eye contact he was able to give a person one direct order that they would have to carry out, though it does have its limitations such as its one time use on a single person, it was a powerful weapon nonetheless. L.L's Code however was another story, it was most likely one of the most powerful abilities known to man, it gave him the ability to rip open dimension gates and utilize the powers and items on the other side for his use.

"It's merely my natural talent" she said with a smirk plastered on her face, "back on track, do you think you will be able to find Lilia on this so called island?" she asked,

"I don't know, but I have a strange feeling that Britannia is researching about Geass there" he then eyed her green haired companion "why? You want to come along?" he asked, C.C merely gave him the look, L.L sighed, "no point in arguing with you" he stood up, and took a thinking expression, "though this would be the perfect chance to test out our new Stealth Marine Knightmare".

At the deepest level of the Geass Knights base, stood a large grey and blue plated Knightmare, it possessed two pairs of turbines, one on each of the machines limbs. Twin torpedo launchers attached to its back and an arm mounted assault rifle attached to each arm. Looking down at his watch he read the time with a calculated gaze, '4:22' he thought, the sun will set soon. He turned to C.C who looked around with little interest,

"you sure you want to come along, I don't think you'll be able to get comfortable in there" L.L said, C.C just rolled her eyes,

"just get a move on" L.L chuckled,

"very well". The two stepped into the two seated cockpit of the machine, L.L sat upfront while C.C at the back. Examining the controls L.L plugged in the activation key and watched as the machine came to life,

"the Aqua is still a prototype, so try not to scratch it too much" Alex said through the communication screen above them,

"can't make any promises, but I'll try my best" L.L answered, Alex sighed,

"I thought you'd say that, anyways I've set a course to your destination in the navigation system, ETA six hours at maximum speed" L.L nodded,

"thanks" with that Alex cut the connection. L.L moved the Aqua into the launch bay as the gates behind closed, up at the hangar command center Alex gave the signal, two officers nodded in response and proceeded to flood the bay with water. After a few minutes, with the bay flooded they proceeded to the next step,

"releasing magnetic hook" one of them announced, Alex nodded as he watched the Aqua be released from the ground and float lightly in the center of the bay,

"opening hatch" another officer announced. L.L looked back from his seat,

"you ready?" he asked the green haired witch, who merely nodded; looking forward he grasped onto the controls as the doors opened in front of him,

"GKN-001 Aqua, launching".


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is the second chapter, some of you may notice a slight crossover in L.L's abilities**

**Remember to review! :)**

* * *

Back at Pendragon Nunnally sat silently in her room reading through some documents, they were secretly encoded so only she or L.L could read them, to anyone else it would look like any old novel. There was a knock on the door, Nunnally sighed,

"I've been getting a lot of visitors lately" she mumbled to herself, closing her eyes and putting away her documents, she put on her mask of smiles,

"come in" she called out, the door opened and in stepped a young girl dressed in a Knights of Rounds uniform, her blonde hair tied in pigtails, her eyes stoic but softened as her gaze was placed on Nunnally,

"Alice-chan, it's been a while" Nunnally said as she opened her eyes to greet her good friend, removing her mask and placed on a true smile,

"yeah, last time we met up was a couple of weeks ago" Alice answered casually, she walked up to the princess and gave her a brown file,

"thanks" Nunnally said placing it with the rest of her documents, "so how's life treating you as the Knight of Five?" Alice sat down looking annoyed,

"it's boring, all I ever do is run errands for the Emperor; I'd rather be out in the front lines fighting the Geass Order, why didn't L.L give this job to Nemo?" Alice muttered, Nunnally giggled at her response,

"well the best reason I can think of is because she looks exactly like me" Nunnally answered "it would cause to many questions to be asked"

"yeah I know, it's just so boring, when L.L said to rise to the ranks of Knights of Round I thought it would be interesting"

"well at least Monica is in the same boat as you" Nunnally pointed out, trying to make her friend feel better. Alice sighed,

"I guess, and at least I get to be around you, Nunnally" at her response Nunnally couldn't help but blush in embarrassment, "by the way any news from L.L?" the Knight asked, placing a serious face Nunnally faced forward and clasping her hands together,

"L.L is currently investigating a facility in the Bermuda Triangle, we are hoping to find some clues as to what Britannia is planning to do with the Geass experiments" she replied, "and hopefully the whereabouts of my sister" Alice nodded in understanding, she knew how much her friend valued her sister,

"and the Geass Order?"

"they have relocated their base in the Sahara Dessert, but at the moment there is no sign of any threatening activity" she said "what about on your side?"

"nothing at the moment, everything I found are things we know already" Nunnally nodded, it was to be expected; she was certain that her father would be able to cover up his tracks easily, especially with the power of his Geass. Nunnally ruffled her hair in frustration,

"things aren't that simple are they Alice" she whispered,

"no, no they aren't" the Knight responded, "but know this Nunnally; The Geass Knights will always be by your side till the very end, we are your sword and shield", Nunnally couldn't help but smile,

"thank you", Alice then gave her a mischievous smile,

"you know you never told me how you and L.L met" Nunnally blushed at the thought, she turned away,

"why the sudden interest?" she asked

"no reason, though I was always curious how the two of you became allies, the two of you are almost polar opposites"

"how so?" Nunnally asked suddenly interested,

"you are kind, sweet, always smiling; note that its only when you're not angry or coming up with another devious scheme. And L.L, he never smiles, stoic and looks as if he wants to kill someone"

"that's not true, L.L is actually a very kind person, the only reason he acts the way he is because he's been through a lot"

"hmm is that so, or maybe he just acts that way around you, you are his sister after all" Nunnally's didn't respond to the statement, Alice noticing her change in mood decided to quickly change the subject to a lighting note,

"so how _did_ you two meet?", Nunnally blinked for a moment before going into deep thought as she recalled one of her most cherished memories,

"we first met at Ashford Academy, out in the gardens..." she began.

Two years ago...

Nunnally sat silently in her wheelchair as she listened carefully to the passing winds, she breathed in the sweet scent of flowers. It was a Sunday morning and Lilia was out on her normal gambling schemes. She had told Sayako that she wished to be alone, so now, she sat in peace. Reaching out, Nunnally held a dandelion flower gently on her palm. How she wished she could see with her own eyes how beautiful they were, once more; but right now she could settle with just taking in their scent.

"The flowers seem to be in bloom at this time of year aren't they" a voice suddenly came from behind the young girl. Nunnally jumped in surprise, she didn't even realize someone was here, normally she would have been able to hear someone approach, but the person behind her didn't make a sound, which just caused her to be even more wary.

"Forgive me if I startled you" he said in an elegant voice, "but I just couldn't help but admire such a lovely sight" he said,

"yes I am sure it is..." she answered,

"um forgive for asking, but I don't suppose you are..." the man trailed of,

"blind?" Nunnally finished "yes I am"

"sorry, I did not realize, forgive me if I offended you"

"it is quite all right, I have gotten used to it"

"I see..." he muttered quietly, "where are my manners, my name is L.L, what is yours if I may ask"

"Nunnally Lamperouge" she introduced, she then giggled, "forgive me, it's just quite unusual to have initials for a name"

"that is quite alright, people tend to say that" they then sat in silence,

"so do you come here often?" Nunnally asked,

"no, this is actually my first time here in Japan" Nunnally noticed how the man had used the countries real name,

"you used Japan rather than Area Eleven, why is that?" she asked,

"why do you ask? After all that is the name of this country"

"it's nothing" Nunnally responded quickly "I was merely curious, nobody ever calls this country Japan anymore, sorry if I offended you"

"I see, to tell you the truth I myself have always believed that you can never truly take away a person's identity" he explained, "the only way to do such a thing is to wipe them off the face of the earth, but even so their memories will still linger in the past, as long as one person remembers, their name, identity and existence will always remain" Nunnally couldn't help but agree, it brought a soft smile to her lips; there was a slight pause, "sorry, I'm rambling again"

"it's alright, it's actually quite refreshing to know that not everyone is as blinded as they are perceived to be" the young girl responded,

"yes, but sadly only a small percentage of the population will have similar ideals"

"yes, sadly..." it suddenly became silent, both in deep thought, pondering the truthfulness of the statement.

"So, I am assuming you are a student here?" L.L says breaking the silence and changing the subject, Nunnally nodded,

"yes my sister and I live here on campus" she explained; it was quite unusual, the man in front of her gave off an aura of familiarity, his voice was soft, if it wasn't for the fact that L.L was male she would have thought she was conversing with her sister, Lilia. His presence was comforting to her, almost as if they had been best of friends for years or in another life. Nunnally gently touched a dandelion before blowing. L.L could only stare at the floating seeds as they floated into the distance, going where ever the wind takes them. He looked at the girl in the wheelchair,  
"did you make a wish?" he asked, she nodded,

"I wish for humanities salvation".

Present Day ...

Suddenly there was another knock on the door, Nunnally quickly closed her eyes, while Alice looked to the door,

"Come in" Nunnally called out, the door opened and the honorable Knight of Seven walked in once more. Suzaku blinked as he realized that the Knight of Five was also present,

"Alice? What are you doing here?" he asked, Alice merely gave him a cold stare, a look that she gave everyone that were not her true companions, before answering

"Do I need a reason to want to meet with her highness?" Nunnally decided to interrupt before things went out hand; she knew there was deep conflict between the two, although it was mostly Alice who disliked Suzaku, where as the latter was just confused as to why she hated him so much.

"Alice here is a very good friend of mine, the two of us used to attend Ashford Academy together" she explained, "I just wanted to have some tea together and catch up on old times"

"I see" Suzaku replied; he trusted Nunnally, but was still wary of the blonde, her cold eyes just didn't seem right to him,

"did you want something Suzaku?" Nunnally asked,

"yes, Prince Schnizel has just arrived and would like to see you" Suzaku said, Nunnally raised a brow; she wasn't even aware that her brother had come back to Pendragon, from what she heard, he was still busy with the EU War; and added that he wanted to see her? This was not just a simple visit; Nunnally knew there was more to it than meets the eye.

"Thank you Suzaku, where is my brother waiting for me?" she asked,

"he is waiting for you in the garden" Suzaku replied,

"I see, tell him I will meet with him soon" Nunnally said with a soft tone. Suzaku nodded, he eyed Alice one more time before turning away and leaving the room once more; Nunnally sighed, she looked at Alice,

"I really want to get out of this place" she mumbled, Alice gave her a knowing look,

"that makes two of us".

Sitting silently in the cockpit of the Aqua, L.L sat silently with his eyes shut as the machine drove in auto pilot, the sound of the radar echoed within the confined area, it was a pleasant sound, knowing that he was away from all the destruction and death on the surface, L.L drifted off, his mind reflected back to when everything started, to the day his search finally came to an end.

Flashback…..

"I wish for humanities salvation", L.L's eyes widened, his vision blurred for a moment, he stumbled back; the image of the disabled girl in front him was suddenly replaced with someone else, someone older; her long wavy brown hair reached to the back of her waist, her beautiful violet colored eyes sparkled with happiness, and a Geass symbol imbedded on her forehead. Blinking, he finally snapped back into reality even if it was only for a moment he smiled, his first smile in centuries; his search was finally over, he finally found her; the woman that he would serve for all eternity.

"I found you" he muttered, Nunnally perked up,

"did you say something Mr. L.L.?" she asked,

"no" he quickly responded, "it was nothing"

"oh, ok then" the girl replied, she then realized that she had stayed out late enough and that Sayako might worry if she stayed out any later, but before Nunnally turned to leave she turned to her new found friend, "would you like to come in for some tea?" she asked. L.L. surprised at the kind gesture smiled,

"I wouldn't want to intrude" he replied, Nunnally shook her head,

"not at all, in fact I insist" was her quick response; L.L stared at the young girl for a moment, her smile, it brought back many memories; memories of his little sister that he himself cherished greatly.

Opening his eyes, the sound of sonar and a soft alarm echoed in his ears, he looked around, they have arrived. A shadow loomed over him; head up L.L. came face to face with the bottom of what looked like a underwater base; quickly taking control of the knightmare he began steering it around the area, hoping to find some sort of entrance, and finally there it was a circular opening most likely for docking for their submarines; pulling up the knightmare slowly approached the opening, activating the scanner L.L checked for any human activity and any surveillance devices, he smiled no heart beats nor were there any electric pulses detected, they were too careless though he didn't blame them nobody would think that there would be such a facility in a place such as the Bermuda Triangle and he was one of those people, had it not been for the reports he probably would have dismissed this place entirely,

"C.C. we are heading up" the green haired girl nodded, there was a small throbbing on her forehead, her Code was reacting to something, L.L noticed this and had a suspicious feeling of what it was reacting to; the knightmare slowly surfaced, L.L opening the cockpit breathed in the air, it was salty and a little dull, looking around he examined every corner of the room, there was nothing, he quickly sat back down and connected the knightmares controls to a small data pad that he stored in his left breast pocket, he helped C.C off the machine before he followed by jumping down onto flat ground, taking out his data pad once more he tapped in a few commands and watched as the cockpit of the knightmare close before diving into the deep sea once more. L.L ushered C.C to follow him, the two entered deeper into the enemy territory; they wondered around trying to figure out just what sort of facility the place was, L.L was especially surprised that there were no people around, not even guards or scientists like he would have expected, after wondering around they finally found what seemed to be the facilities main control room, the door was locked typical, pulling out his data pad once more he attached it to the electric lock and watched as his device calculated the code to the lock, there was a click and he quickly opened the door, four men looked to him in surprise as they scrambled to their feet, L.L activating his geass exposed his power to the four, they stood still completely powerless awaiting their order,

"I want you to give me all the data and files you possess in this facility, also shut down all security cameras you have placed around the area, once this is done wipe out all the data in your systems and forget that the two of us were ever here" he ordered,

"Yes your Majesty!" they called out before doing as they were told, L.L and C.C walked around the room and observed as the four men worked, and it was at that point something caught his eye, he looked to C.C,

"once you've got the data I want you to head straight back to the sub hangar and stay put"

"why?" she asked,

"just do it, things might get ugly around here" L.L explained as he left the room. Walking along the corridors he planted some C4 that he grab through his gates among specific locations, notably the main reactor room and their armory; finally approaching his destination he opened the door and quickly intercepted the two guards that stood behind, knocking them out without much effort, this brought all eyes and guns onto him,

"hello there" he called out,

"who are you?" one of the scientists called out, L.L didn't answer merely smiled darkly and casually approached them,

"halt, do not come any further!" one of the guards ordered, but he just continued closer, the guns fired the bullets made impact but not on flesh rather on something metal, they continued to fire but the result was the same; L.L raised a hand and with one sweep a group of eight swords, different and unique in design appeared before him, they circled around him at high speeds forming a defensive barrier,

"now, now it's dangerous to just open fire unexpectedly" L.L said, his voice laced with smugness, the scientists backed away why the guards formed a defensive perimeter,

"state your purpose here intruder"

"don't mind me, I'm only interested in the girl that you people are just about to experiment on" there was an awkward silence amongst them while the scientists where whispering amongst themselves, L.L noted the panicked expressions that were plastered on their faces, then suddenly one of the scientists grabbed a gun and started to open fire at L.L but the bullets were deflected by L.L's swords, the rest of the guards followed suit and rained bullets at him, L.L sighed, he figured this would happen, raising his hand once more he grabbed onto the handle of one of the blades and jumped forth cutting his way through the guards, his other swords continued to maneuver around him and deflect any bullet that approached their master. In a matter of seconds L.L had managed to cut down every obstacle that stood in his way leaving no survivors. L.L looked around and examined his work; he stepped towards the cell that held his target, using his sword he cut down the barrier that separated him and the girl, he walked into the cell,

"look Nunnally we have a guest" she said, L.L stopped in his tracks unsure as to how to react, the lighting in the cell was dim, but as he looked closer at the girl his heart skipped a beat, his eyes widened in horror at her appearance, the raven haired girl lay in a heap of what appeared to be her own blood and vomit, sitting in the far corner of the cell, she stroked an invisible figure, whispering to it caring for it; she was stripped bare most likely in preparation for an experiment L.L concluded as he eyed the needles and scalpels behind him, kneeling down he examined her body, her skin was beyond pale almost white; cuts, scars, bruises covered every inch of her body; the only part of her body that had minimum damage was her face and even then there were some notable scars, her hair was tangled in a mess, but what L.L took note of the most were her eyes, there was no life in them, at this very moment the girl was nothing more than a talking corpse. L.L removed his coat and draped it over the girls shoulders,

"Lilia…" he said to her, the girl turned to him and smiled blankly,

"yes… that is my name… what do you want me to do mister?" she asked, L.L blinked at her question, 'what did I want her to do?' he thought 'just what exactly did they do to you Lilia'

"do you know who I am?" he asked, the girl shook her head,

"no sir, but are you here to take me away?" she asked, L.L nodded,

"yes I am, I'm going to take you on a journey" he said, the girl clasped her hand in excitement,

"oh a journey! Can Nunnally come as well, please? I don't want to leave her alone here, she will get scared" Lilia pleaded, L.L gave her a painful smile,

"of course she can come with us, after all the more the merrier" Lilia giggled,

"thank you very much mister, come here Nunnally don't be shy, we should thank this gentleman" she sat up and gave him a quick bow,

"can you stand?" he asked her,

"I'm terribly sorry mister but I can't, will this be a hindrance for you, I guess you won't be able to take me on the journey now" L.L stood up and scooped her up carrying her bridal style,

"not to worry, I will carry you" he told her,

"thank you sir, you are too kind, isn't he Nunnally" suddenly he heard the door open behind him, turning around he saw as reinforcement have arrived on the scene, without hesitation they opened fire but L.L's weapons protected him and Lilia from all harm, gripping onto the girl tightly he dashed forward, the swords gathered in front of him as he plowed through the guards; as he dashed through the corridor his swords gathered in multiple areas to defend him from attacks; L.L quickly grabbed hold of his data pad and activated its beacon, bursting into the sub hangar, he saw C.C standing by the water as his knightmare frame resurfaced,

"get in" he called out, C.C jumped into the cockpit with L.L close behind, upon closing the hatch L.L quickly took hold of the controls dived deep into the water,

"is that…" C.C trailed off, not wanting believe her eyes,

"yes it is" L.L responded as he looked at the girl who had fallen asleep through the whole ordeal, grabbing hold of a small device, L.L flicked the switch, C.C was puzzled as nothing had happened until suddenly she heard a muffled explosion sound behind her, turning back she watched as the facility crumbled into the sea;

"do you have the data?" L.L asked, C.C pulled out a disk and handed it to him,

"just what did they do to her" C.C asked,

"that's what we're going to find out" was his response as the knightmare sped at full speed back to their base of operation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter**

* * *

Patience was a characteristic that L.L was known for; after all he's searched and waited for his queen for thousands of years, but right now being patient was the last thing he wanted to be, he paced back and forth to the point C.C had a difficult time trying to ignore him, the doors to the operating room swung open, and Alexander Ashford stepped out,

"how is she?" L.L asked, Alex gave him a reassuring look,

"she's going to be okay I managed to remove all the drugs in her system; I'm glad you brought her in when you did, otherwise we would have lost her; she's suffered from multiple cuts along the entire of her body some broken bones and what seemed to be burns" L.L and C.C felt a little anger rise up but ultimately were glad that Lilia would survive, "however her state of mind is another story; whatever they did to her over the year destroyed her mind I have no way of bringing her back; maybe one of you two can" the two immortals looked at one another,

"we'll do what we can" L.L replied,

"and what will we tell our Queen?" Alex asked, L.L didn't know what to say, he was pretty sure that Nunnally would be overjoyed to know that they found her sister, but he was afraid of how she would react when told of Lilia's condition,

"C.C do what you can, I will speak with Nunnally" he pulled out a disk and handed it to Alexander, "here's all the information we found in the facility, hopefully there's something that will be of use" wishing his comrades good luck L.L walked away; the remaining two knew fully that they had the easier job compared to the Queen's Knight. The raven haired immortal did not know where to begin with his news; he wasn't sure whether or not he should tell Nunnally about Lilia in the first place, after all he knew the girl had a lot on her mind already, his thoughts halted while he caught onto his words, he cursed at himself for sheltering his Queen from the truth; his eyes sharpened waving his hand a blue swirl of energy formed before him, he stepped through and into the living quarters of Nunnally vi Britannia. It was dark, he looked at the clock that sat by the desk two hours have passed since midnight; he walked towards the occupied bed, his eyes gazed onto Nunnally's sleeping figure, his hand reached out to her shoulder, he hesitated once more in doubt of his decision, something that truly aggravated him, he was usually very confident with his words and his decisions, but when it came to his Queen, he became a completely different person, he was doting, loving and caring towards her, he did not wish her to feel any sadness, he did not want her to feel any pain, and because of this he became too cautious with his actions, too restrictive with his words; it was a dangerous weakness, he knew that; and because of this L.L is determined to ensure that his weakness will become his greatest strength. He grabbed hold of Nunnally's shoulder and shook her gently, the girl's eyes slowly opened and looked to see who had interrupted her slumber, a gentle smile formed on her lips when she saw who it was, L.L helped her sit up right,

"L.L, what can I do for you?" she asked quietly, "at this time no less" she half joked,

"I want you to remain quiet until I finish speaking Nunnally, cause this may be a lot to take in" at this point Nunnally was confused yet a little frightened, "we found Lilia" Nunnally's eyes widened she was ready to voice out when L.L placed a finger on her lips silencing her, "we found her as a prisoner in the facility, we believe she may have been experimented on; when I found her in her cell…" he swallowed "she's lost her sanity" Nunnally's eyes widened, she did not know what to think,

"Where is she now?" she asked in the most calm voice she could muster, L.L noted this but he could tell that the news has shaken her,

"she is in the medical bay back in our stronghold, Alexander was able to save her from death" at this point Nunnally was tearing up,

"take me to her, I want to see her" she whispered, L.L expected this, he sighed and stood up wheeling Nunnally's wheelchair to her bed, he carried her and gently placed her on her wheel chair,

"are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, Nunnally nodded,

"yes, all those years my sister has been by my side when I was feeling sick, frightened or lonely; it is my turn to do the same" nodding in acknowledgment L.L pushed his Queen through the swirling blue gate.

Wheeling Nunnally in front of the door to the medical bay they met up with C.C who looked at them with painful eyes, she shook her head in defeat,  
"C.C…" Nunnally called out to her but the green haired witch didn't respond, L.L noticed the nervous look that consumed the princesses face, he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, looking up at him she nodded, her eyes now looking determined; the doors slid open and L.L pushed Nunnally in. There she lay peacefully asleep, Lilia vi Britannia also known as the infamous revolutionary Zero, the first thing Nunnally noted was how pale her sister has become, then her eyes wondered and saw the scars and bruises on her arms and face, reaching out Nunnally grabbed hold of Lilia's hand completely shocked by how cold it was,

"Nunnally…" they heard Lilia whisper in her sleep, by this point tears were pouring out of Nunnally's eyes,

"it's okay sister…" she called out to her, "I'm here now, you don't have to worry anymore" there was no response, Nunnally tightened her grip around Lilia's hand as she cried her heart out. The doors to the medical bay suddenly opened, L.L looked back and watched as Alex and C.C walked in, Nunnally turned to them wiping away her tears,

"Alex it's good to see you" she then gazed to everyone in the room, "I would like to thank you all for saving my sister, you have my deepest appreciation" the three looked to one another,

"do not thank us yet" L.L said, "we have yet to truly save your sister" the other two nodded in agreement. Alex stepped forward and handed a file to L.L who gladly accepted it,

"I went through the records that L.L and C.C managed to get their hands on" he reported to Nunnally who was listening to his words very carefully, "and to say what I found was disturbing would be an understatement",

"what do you mean"

"they were experimenting different methods to artificially implant Code into people; by using the blood of previous Code bearers they tried to extract the encryption of the Code from their DNA and transfer it into a human vessel, by doing this they hope to be able to mass produce Code bearers to create an immortal army; but things didn't exactly go as they had planned and many of their patients died"

"that explains why there were no other prisoners in the facility" L.L muttered to himself,

"Lilia here was an exception, of all the others she was the only one who survived the many experiments but the many drugs they used on her ultimately destroyed her consciousness and the result is what you see now" Nunnally looked to her sister once more completely horrified by what Lilia has been through,

"the reason she still lives is because Lilia is someone who is able to accept Code" L.L suddenly spoke, closing the file shut he looked to Nunnally and Alex, "Code is a source of raw power that allows the human body to achieve feet's that are impossible, it breaks the barrier that separates humans and gods. However not everyone is able to handle this power, the Code is a living entity, it chooses its vessel, this is why we Code bearers hold contracts, if someone is able to fulfill their end of the contract the Code deems that person worthy of wielding its power"

"then who's in control, the Code or the Code bearer" Alex asked,

"the bearer, the Code only chooses who wields its power, it cannot influence what the holder does" was L.L's answer,

"that means my sister will one day receive the Code" all eyes were now on C.C who had remained silent for a while now,

"she may or she may not, I deemed her worthy of fulfilling her end of the contract, but I do not intend to give her my Code; the only reason I gave her Geass was so that she wouldn't die during the Shinjuku incident" Nunnally nodded and accepted her response, she turned back to Lilia's sleeping form,

"so what happens now?" Nunnally asked, "will you be able to restore my sisters sanity?"

"I was able to break down the barriers and get into Lilia's inner consciousness but what I found there is beyond my power to stop" C.C announced,

"I see, then allow me" the raven haired immortal said,

"are you sure L.L" C.C asked, memories of what she saw flooded her mind, concerned for the man she cherished most; the man gave her a reassuring smile,

"yes; and I must thank you though, you did the hard part for me already" what L.L is referring to is the barrier to the consciousness, it is what protects the mind from any unwanted intruders from reading or influencing their thoughts and actions, Geass is the only power that has the ability to penetrate such a barrier with ease. Walking up to Lilia, L.L placed his hand onto her forehead,

"give me some space" C.C grabbing hold of Nunnally's wheelchair the three left the medical bay closing the door behind them. They settled outside waiting patiently as L.L did his magic,

"if you will excuse me, I have some work to do" Nunnally nodded as the scientist walked away waving at a woman who ran past him and towards the other two at full speed, her pink hair fluttering around wildly,

"Nunnally!" she called out, the wheelchair bound girl surprised by the sudden outburst turned to the familiar voice,

"Euphie!" she called out, dropping to eye level Euphemia brought Nunnally into a tight hug who returned it,

"is what they say true, did they really find Lilia?" she asked, Nunnally nodded her head,

"yes they did, but her condition isn't the very best…" she whispered, Euphie pulled back,

"what do you mean?" Nunnally took in a deep breath before explaining everything to her sister. Normally Euphie's reaction would have greatly surprised Nunnally, after all she considered Euphemia to be one of the kindest people she knew, however ever since Euphie learnt of the Truth she changed, she became the polar opposite of what she was before, now Euphie was cold and ruthless, though she still retained her kindness but only ever showed it towards Nunnally and L.L. So when she looked into Euphie's rage filled eyes, she was hardly surprised, rather she too felt a little rage building up within herself,

"how's her condition?" Euphie asked,

"L.L is trying to stabilize her condition, we can only pray things will work out" she responded sadly, Euphie cupped her cheek and gave her a warm smile,

"I'm sure L.L will be able to bring her back" Nunnally nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Review and tell me what you think**

* * *

Aries Villa a place that held many memories, both good and bad; walking through the garden L.L could only imagine what sort of memory he was seeing right now; there was a sudden scream of glee, L.L peered around the corner and saw three people, the first was a woman who looked to be in her thirties, she had long black hair and bright blue eyes, dressed in a blue and white dress the woman sat under a tree watching the other two play, the second person was a young girl who looked around nine, she had long flowing black hair and bright violet eyes, dressed in a white frilled dress she was currently playing with the hair of the third member of their party, the youngest of the three looking to be around five years of age, she had short brown hair that was tied into two small pigtails shining blue eyes that looked up at the other girl with adoration.

"Now isn't this nostalgic" L.L muttered to himself as he watched at the sight of the three vi Britannia's relax under the sun.

"Who are you?" a voice appeared behind him, turning around he was face to face with the one and only Lilia vi Britannia.

"My name is L.L and you must be Lilia's consciousness" the girl nodded.

"So tell me L.L why is it you are here" she asked, L.L turned away and continued to watch the two children play.

"I'm just a friend who is curious about Lilia's well being" was his answer, "is this a memory that Lilia cherishes?" he asked, Lilia placed herself next to him, her eyes gazing at the sight.

"Yes, it is a memory that brings her happiness, a memory with no pain, no lies, no regrets" the image suddenly shifted, they now stood in a small forest, the sunlight shining brightly through the trees, L.L could hear the sound of laughter in the distance he looked around and recognized where he was, they were in the woods behind the Kururugi Shrine, the two walked towards the source of the laughter, L.L saw three children playing one girl was in a wheel chair, the second was a raven haired girl she was pushing the wheelchair, both had bright smiles on their faces, and the third a brown haired boy leading them around; L.L noted the look of adoration on the raven haired girl as she gazed at the boy.

"This memory represents freedom and the first experience in love" Lilia explained.

"So Suzaku was her first love…" L.L muttered to himself, he didn't really seem surprised, ever since he met Lilia a couple years ago he always noticed a shift in her tone of voice whenever Suzaku was mentioned, though he never thought much of it until now. The scene before them shifted once more, now they were in Lake Kawaguchi a place oh so memorable, this was where Zero and the Black Knights made their debut with a slight twist, as this was the day Nunnally found out Zero's real identity, his memory of the incident still fresh in his mind.

She could hear the sound of screaming on the other side of the door, Nunnally who fell to the ground crawled her way around searching for her wheelchair; since she had wanted to turn in early she asked Milly and the others to go on ahead while she rested. Now she was all alone while what she guessed to be terrorists take over the hotel; she heard the door suddenly open and she tensed up in fear, praying that whoever it was wouldn't kill her, at least not before she could tell her sister she loved her one more time; she could feel a presence loom over her, she braced for whatever is to come but to her surprise she felt a hand rest on her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" an all too familiar voice said.

"L.L! What are you doing here?" she asked, the man who knelt down next to her picked her up gently and placed her on her wheelchair.

"I was passing by" was his answer, Nunnally raised a brow, either L.L has been staying in the hotel since before the hotel jacking or he simply waltzed into the hotel during the incident and knowing L.L she wouldn't be too surprised if it was the latter, "I want you to stay here Nunnally and make sure not to make any noise, understand" he told the blind girl.

"But what are you going to do?" she asked him.

"I'm going to try and find a way out, then we'll try and escape" Nunnally frowned she didn't like the idea of her friend putting himself in danger just so he could help her, and she especially didn't like the idea of abandoning Milly and the others.

"But you'll be placing yourself in harm's way and what about the others? We have to find a way to help them" she said in a panicked voice.

"Don't worry about me I am very good at moving around unnoticed and once we get to safety I'll go help the others" he reassured Nunnally.

"But…"

"Just believe in me" he interrupted, "you do believe in me right?"

"Well yes, but I just can't help but worry" L.L chuckled.

"Your concern is appreciated" he stood up and walked towards the door, "remember remain silent, I'll be back soon" before Nunnally could answer L.L had left the room locking the door behind him.

From there L.L could briefly remember that Zero and his group had managed to get past Cornelia and into the hotel, as for himself after knocking out a few of JLF soldiers he managed to find an exit at the back of the hotel, he looked outside and noticed four enemy soldiers standing guard; taking a deep breath he rushed outside knocking the one closest to him of his feet before knocking him out with a hard punch to the head, the other three instantly drew attention to him and fired their weapons at him, his swords appeared before him blocking the bullets causing the soldiers to jump in shock, but they quickly pushed away any doubts and continued shooting, L.L charged forward towards the group quickly disarming one soldier and delivered a strike to the back of his neck, L.L then preceded to knock out the other with the back of the stolen gun, the third who was busy changing the magazine to his gun received a round house kick to the side of his head falling face first to the ground. Observing his work he dismantled the gun and threw the pieces onto the side before quickly running back into the hotel to retrieve Nunnally, though he was certain Zero would ensure her safety when it came down to it; hiding in the shadows L.L peered around the corner and saw a man and a woman dressed in a black uniform standing guard outside Nunnally's room, he cursed inwardly, this made things a little more difficult, he had hoped he could get Nunnally out of the situation without having to meet Zero, he dashed forward and engaged the two, when he got closer he instantly recognized who the two were, Kallen and Ohgi, both caught by surprise they tried to fend L.L off but were quickly defeated and disarmed, the door suddenly opened and there stood Zero, quickly picking up the gun Ohgi had dropped L.L pointed it at Zero as she did the same.

'Might as well put on my own little show' he thought to himself, "Zero, fancy meeting you here" he said.

"And who might you be, a friend of this girl?" Zero motioned to Nunnally who had a look of relief as she heard L.L's voice.

"And if I am, what is it to you?" Zero lowered her gun.

"Nothing, I am not with the JLF, I have no intention of harming her or any of the hostages, I intend to save them" L.L also lowering his weapon narrowed his eyes as Kallen and Ohgi stood up and surrounded him, he strafed around Zero.

"I'm surprised Cornelia let you through so easily" Zero chuckled as she turned to follow L.L's movements.

"I simply came to an agreement with the Viceroy; she would hold back her forces while I promised to save the hostages" standing beside Nunnally, L.L placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure it isn't because you promised to save her sister, Euphemia?" there was a sudden gasp of shock from Kallen and Ohgi, Nunnally was also surprised that her sister was here as well, as for Zero, if she was surprised she didn't show it.

"Interesting" was the masked woman's response, "tell me where did you find this information."

"The same way you found out, I observed; the reason Cornelia hasn't brought down the building yet is because she loves her sister more than anything" his eyes wondered to the entrance of the room as more people dressed in black gathered, Zero raised her hand stopping them from entering, "and if you really intend to save the hostages you had better be the ones to get to Euphemia first, because once the JLF find her, the hostages won't matter" Zero did something that surprised a good number of people, she laughed.

"I'm impressed; your deductions are admirable, you are absolutely right. Tell me, what is your opinion on what the JLF is doing now? what do you think they are trying to accomplish?" she asked L.L, he grunted in annoyance.

"Lieutenant Kusakabe the man in control of this whole hostage situation is nothing more than a fool, his methods are old fashioned, from the way I see it he hopes to draw all eyes onto Japan to show the Britannian's that the Japanese people are still out there, he probably thinks that by doing so he can gain some support from the people, but I highly doubt it would work, such methods will probably get him and his people killed."

"You and I think very much alike; you are far more knowledgeable than I thought" Zero praised, in fact even Nunnally was a little surprised by what L.L said.

"So tell me Zero, you've asked your questions, what do you intend to do with us?" L.L asked.

"Nothing, I told you I intend to save the hostages and that is what I will do, and that includes you and our mutual friend" L.L looked down to Nunnally.

"Is that so, in that case please leave us be, I myself have managed to secure an escape route through the back entrance of the hotel, I plan to help Nunnally escape."

"Then I must apologies, because that route has just sealed off by the military" L.L inwardly cursed but wasn't worried, 'plan B it is then.'

"A pity, I was hoping to get Nunnally to safety as soon as possible as well" L.L muttered.

"Then please allow me to help you, my men and I shall escort you both to safety" bending down Zero placed a hand onto Nunnally's who suddenly tensed up but relaxed almost instantly, Nunnally faced L.L and gave him a look of approval, 'perfect' the immortal thought.

"Then please lead the way Zero" the masked woman turned and motioned her men to follow, L.L took a hold of Nunnally's wheelchair and pushed her out. He lowered himself so he and Nunnally could speak just out of earshot from the others.

"What did you and Zero do when you two were alone?" he asked.

"We just talked… Zero asked if I was unharmed and told me that they were here to stop the JLF and save the hostages" she responded her voice was a little shaken up, "I… I think I know who Zero is…" she confessed, L.L's eyes widened with genuine surprise, this was not something he expected, "when Zero gave me her hand I felt it."

"Her" he questioned, everyone believed Zero to be male and the only reason L.L himself knew Zero to be female was because he knew her real identity; after all Zero's outfit was a pretty good disguise he himself knew that much.

"Yes… when she gave me her hand I felt my sisters hand" she explained.

"Are you sure" he asked, Nunnally nodded.

"I'm confident that it was my sisters hand, without a doubt" L.L was rather impressed, to figure out the identity of the one person that would soon change the world with a single touch.

"If what you say is true then we'll be safe if we stick with Zero, after all knowing your sister she will do at nothing to ensure your safety" L.L reassured Nunnally.

L.L's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the scene suddenly changed this time to a dark room, there stood Euphemia Li Britannia and Zero, eyes narrowing this was something he would never forget and probably the spark of one of the biggest changes to his life,

"this marks the point in which Lilia's hatred for Euphemia raised to unbearable heights, the establishment of the Special Administration Zone took away all that she held dear, her love, her purpose, it built up so much rage within her that ultimately it caused her to want to kill Euphemia" L.L could briefly remember the events before the one he was witnessing now, he had met up with Euphie in secret.

L.L stood in the shadows of Euphemia's private quarters, the door opened and in stepped the pink haired princess.

"You should be glad that I'm not an assassin princess" L.L suddenly voiced out startling the pink haired princess, "your declaration for the Special Administration Zone has made you many enemies in Britannia" he could see a hint of fear in Euphie's eyes but she remained strong, she looked to L.L who continued to stay unseen.

"Are you one of those enemies?" she asked.

"No, nor am I your ally" he told her, "on your desk, there is a small box, open it" Euphie still wary of the intruder nervously stepped towards the table and picked up the box, she opened the lid and found two contact lenses, looking confused she was about to speak out but was interrupted.

"I advise you to put those on before tomorrow's initiation of the Special Administration Zone" he instructed.

"Wait who are you!" she called out but didn't receive any response, the man was gone.

As he stared at how Lilia removed her mask and pointed her gun at Euphie, it brought bad memories of his past life, although things like the Black Rebellion couldn't be prevented he was at least glad that the SAZ massacre didn't happen and Euphie was later proven innocent of the whole ordeal and alive to make matters better, he looked to his side his thoughts zoning out Lilia's voice but was able to catch onto her question.

"Why are you so insistent on understanding Lilia's past?" she asked.

"Whoever said I wanted to understand her past" L.L stated his eyes narrowing, suddenly he brought out his sword and cut Lilia in two, "and who do you think you are posing as Lilia's consciousness."

"H-how!" the form of Lilia suddenly transformed into a grey figure the Code embedded onto its forehead.

"Because you failed to realize one thing about Lilia, she loves Euphemia more than anything second only to Nunnally and could never bring herself to hate her" L.L's eyes glared at the fallen figure, the Geass in his eyes caused him to be ten times more frightening while the Code on his hand glowed threateningly with his grip on his weapon. The scene around him vanished and he was surrounded by more grey figures, all bearing the Code on their foreheads.

"Ah, I see what C.C meant now" he whispered, these individuals were the result of the experiments done on Lilia, the DNA of previous Code bearers did indeed transfer into a human vessel but the Code itself could not be manifested rather they lingered within her consciousness and formed individual entities.

"Tell me what have you done with the real Lilia" he called out.

"We who have been sent here, will take this body for our own and be reborn a new" they all said in unison, "you who possess the power of Code Geass, Akasha's Champion you will not stop us."

"No, you who have already left this world, your place is not here but with C's World" L.L shouted, his voice was filled with anger.

"Our place in C's World has been taken away, we have been promised a place of rebirth, this girl will become our salvation."

"Who made such a promise, who told you that you have no place in C's World" there was no response, anger built up within L.L, "Answer Me!" he roared.

"The Destroyer of Humanity" they answered, eyes narrowing, fist clenched.

"G.G," L.L clenched his teeth at the mention of that immortals name, he should have known that man was responsible for all this, after all he was a man who will soon bring the apocalypse, a man that has searched ways of bringing death to all human kind, he who has been his enemy since the beginning of time; L.L glared up at the grey figures,

"That man's words are nothing more than empty promises, you will not find salvation here, lingering in the past will only cause yourself suffering, it is time to move on your presence here is bringing this girl pain" L.L pointed his sword to the figures, "The Destroyer of Humanity lied to you, there is always a place for you in C's World, you will find your salvation there, now go, leave this girl's mind" he assured them, the figures looked to one another, after all Akasha's Champion's had a direct connection to C's World so his words held a lot merit.

"We cannot do that, we have come much too far to turn back now" L.L sighed.

"When you leave me with no choice" he lowered his sword, his Geass shining brightly, the figures realizing what was about to happen backed away in panic.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you to purge yourself from this girls mind and to return to C's World!" the grey figures all caught under L.L's Geass began to disintegrate from existence their screams echoed in L.L's ears but did not faze him and soon they were gone; there was nothing but an empty blankness, looking around for any signs of Lilia, L.L hoped that he wasn't too late.

"L.L" a voice called from behind him, turning around he came face to face with Lilia, the real Lilia vi Britannia, she was dressed in a long white dress a color that matched the emptiness, he walked up to her, she stared into her saviors eyes unsure of what to think, "why are you here?" she asked; cupping her cheek L.L smiled.

"I've come to take you home".


End file.
